Raven
by SalamandaLove
Summary: -Im not even gonna bother, this is a fanfic about, as the title states, my OC Raven. Its her story; starting from her father abandoning her, to joining Fairy Tail and going on the many 'adventures' that Fairy Tail face.-


**Raven**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, only Raven and Shadespear belong to me!**

A 10 year old girl sat up from her nest in tree roots, and yawned widely her eyes scrunching up as she rubbed them with her small fists. Her messy black hair fell just past her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to reveal them to be icy blue in colour. Her attire was simple; a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers.

"Mm dad?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep, she turned her head to the clearing that her tree boarded, only to find it empty from the one she was looking for. "Dad!" She called out again slightly more awake, she scrambled out from her sleeping place and looked up to the sky; only for this to also be empty apart from thin whips of clouds. She took in a deep breath trying to clear her mind, but on the inside she was panicking, her father never left without her or this early in the morning. Sitting back down on a large tree root, she decided to just wait for him to come back, after all he couldn't have gone far.

Soon, terrifying thoughts came to mind; What if he found a new daughter? What if he found one of the old friends his always telling her story's about? What if his left her, and wont ever come back? This was the worst, it made tears come to her eyes and she wasn't one for showing her emotions; one of the first lessons her father taught her was that showing emotions can weaken you and gives your enemy the upper hand.

The sun was starting to set and she was trembling. She hated being without her father, he'd been with her everyday as far back as she could remember and always kept her in sight. When the moon finally appeared, she was crying her whole being just shaking and she hadn't moved from the tree root. It was true, Shadespear had left her. She hopped off the root and put one foot in front of the other, slowly making her way to the middle of the clearing. Looking up at the sky she let out an ear piercing scream.

"SHADESPEAR!" After that she fell to her knees and broke down crying, she couldn't believe he'd gone, he promised her that he'd never leave her. "Y-you p-promised" She sobbed, curling over herself and pressing her forehead to the ground. Feeling her heart break and her will to live leave her, she couldn't help but mentally promise herself that she'd never trust anyone again, never be close to people to just avoid company.

The next morning came and the suns hot beams cast over the girls small being. She hadn't moved from her spot in the clearing since last night, so her joins cracked and body hurt when she stood up. "I'll find you father" she vowed, whipping her tear stained cheeks she started walking, she didn't know where she was going but she figured that she'd eventually find something to help her in her mission. She knew there was a small town near by that, if she could fine, may hold some answers.

With this plan determinedly set in her mind; she thought that meeting others in the forest would be impossible since the town was a good few miles away. So when she meets two kids the same age and in a similar situation she just found it hard to believe.

**X.x**

The snap of a twig up ahead caused the young girl to freeze and then fall into a defensive stance. Focusing her energy into her hands; they started to let of dark whips' of shadow, this way if the unknown happened to be a monster, she was ready to fight.

But luckily for the tired girl; it was just two boys who looked very scared and lost. The girl didn't relax from her stance but slowly let her magic fade. The first to appear had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, the seconded looked less scared and more bored, he had black hair and narrowed red eyes.

"Who are you" The girl demanded eyes flicking from the blond to the black haired and back.

Blondie stepped forwards and spoke "I'm Sting, this is my friend Rogue" he stated and gestured to himself then the so called _'Rogue'. _"Who might you be girlie?" He then asked.

"Don't call me _girlie_"she snapped, then eyed them warily and stood up straight after deeming them not dangerous "what are you doing here?"

**Don't kill me, I know its short the next chapters should be longer…**

**I've had this idea for a while now, its just basically Ravens story starting from when Shadespear leaves her. **

**It is my version so please don't take offence because I'm changing the story…**

**As for my other stories I'm working on them ok, I've started chp 4 of FH and I'm going through a lot at the moment so sorry if I don't update quickly enough.**


End file.
